As a related technique, for example, there is a data processing device which effectively utilizes calculating resources on a network which is configured within a limited range and in which information equipment having a calculating resource enough to be lent to other equipment in addition to the usage by itself and information equipment having a calculating resource just enough to use for itself are mixed to be connected with each other.
The data processing device includes a connecting unit connected to the network configured within a limited range, a calculating resource lending unit which lends a calculating resource to a client device connected to the network, and a state notifying unit which notifies a physical status of the client device.
When it is determined, based on the notification of the status notifying unit, that the physical status of the client device is in a state where the client device is not connected to the network, the data processing device provides a service for the client device to the calculating resource which is lent to the client device by the calculating resource lending unit.
A related technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-297559.
In the data processing device of the related technique, when data stored in a server located outside of a home is downloaded to the client device, data is primarily stored in the data processing device.
However, for example, when a restoring job is performed on a client device which does not have an operating system (OS) equipped with a retransmission control function for a communication error using a system image stored in a server outside a subnet, the data of the server needs to be primarily stored, which may require a larger storage capacity for storing the system image in the data processing device.